


Safe In My Arms

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine when you and Bucky cuddle, he always wraps his metal arm over the top of you because it makes him feel like you’re safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Safe In My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158540) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“You coming to bed doll?” Bucky called out to you hoping that you would be joining him in bed soon. He couldn’t sleep that well without you there next to him.

 

You rubbed your face tiredly removing the small device that was over your one eye. “Jarvis.”

 

“Yes, Miss Stark?”

 

“Tell my father that the program that he wanted is all finished and waiting for him.”

 

“Yes, Miss Stark.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome Ma’am.”

 

You got up from your computer and messed your short shaggy hair. “Yeah. I’m getting there Bucky.” You said walking into the room that the two of you shared. You saw that Bucky was already laying in bed waiting for you. You smiled and crawled into bed next to him.

 

Bucky pulled the blanket over the two of you and wrapped his metal arm around you.

 

Your hand laced through his metal fingers. “I love you Bucky.”

 

“I love you too doll.”

 

You moaned out happily.

 

“Get everything done for Tony?”

 

You nodded your head tiredly. “Yeah… he should be pleased.”

 

“He better be doll. He works you to the bone.”  
  


“I am a genius, Buck. Of course he is going to work me to death.”

 

Bucky pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head and the two of you began to drift off to sleep that the two of you really needed.

 

 


End file.
